The Wish
by Rheana Ondriezek
Summary: Living on the small Gulf Breeze island of Florida's finest is Lana Hilcraft, daughter of the famous French actor Willum Hilcraft and the stunning Europian Model Molly Hilcraft. WisDay after day she wishes to be someone else, but ends up with more...


"I have wished so long for a normal life..." Lana wispered to herself as she brushed her shoulder length dark brown hair. She loved being herself, and minus the fact that her parents were famous and had enough money even for Lana to live off for years on end. Unlike her parents, she was quiet and enjoyed playing tennis most of all. She didn't have many friends, because every time she told them who she was, they had used her for the fame, and she was getting sick and tired of being used. Being the only daughter of the famous European model Molly Hilcraft and the French actor Willem Hilcraft, she was know both of beauty and fame. She had bright baby blue eyes, a nice tan for living in Florida all her life. Her dark brown hair was beautiful all detailed in lovely curls usually pulled back in a blood red ribbon of European silk which her mother had given her one week during homecoming a year before. The small family lived in a beautiful beach house on the coast of the pure white beaches of Gulf Breeze, the large island which led half-way to Pensacola. Lana shrugged and liked being in a small town, but her parents fame usually left her to house sit while they did movie shoots or interviews or shows, which brought them from New York to California, to Paris to Japan. Every now and then Lana would take a vacation during spring brake, usually vacationing in the beach house in Hawaii which she had bought from the work money she had. It was a lovely little vacationing spot and she adored it very much, though her parents thought she should have bought a small island instead of the beach house in Honolulu.   
  
In a few weeks, Lana thought, Ill be gone, a week at my own home, no one to bother me, my normal life. She always thought and counted down the days that she would be leaving, thought she knew her parents dreaded her leaving, she was proud to be escaping to a peaceful place, and better yet, it was here's.  
  
Lana set the brush on the bed stand and stood up grabbing a black book bag of her's and placing rose tint silver framed glasses over her iced eyes and walked out of her room. She dressed like a normal teen, but to her extent, everyone knew who she was and was always trying to catch her attention every now and then. She ignored the non-sense around her, either if it were reading or planing out what she would do for her vacations. The attractions in Hawaii were magnificent, Pearl Harbor, the restaurants and even the grand beaches and parties at the hotel which her house was built near, because she knew the owner of the Hyatt hotel in Honolulu, and she was a good friend of Lana's. Millan Whitney, one of Honolulu's eligible bachalorets, the same with Lana, and when the two always got together, they always watched for the familiar faces they have seen many summers down in their years. Millan was a elegant women shy of thirty years old, she had beautiful long straight black hair which she always did beautiful styles, suggestion's from her salon. She had never married, but looked as young as twenty years of age, and those would be fooled if they guessed at her age. Like Lana, Millan grew up in a home of the finest the richest of the known world, she turned from her family's line of work and decided on making a life long dream her own reality, therefore, the hotel which she strived for night and day became her best and finest investment. The beaches got alto of attention from tourist's, even local's who just wanted to run away from their house for a weekend. even so, the ranking of the hotel was great, one of the best on the island, and surely got its fair share of attention, and gave Millan enough spending money which she saved up, instead of spending much. Although she had bought her house before Lana ever bought the one next to her's, and thats how they met, a casual meeting of the rich and famous in their own worlds.  
  
Lana sat back into the black interior of the midnight color eclipse convertible she had received as a 16th birthday present from her parents. She set her backpack in the passenger seat of the car and started off to school.  
  
Reaching the entrance of Gulf Academy High School she parked in the back parking lot, which she had for the past 2 years of high school, once she learned to drive. She locked up her car and slung her back pack over her shoulders and walked silently down the narrow walk ways of the large school. Most of the campus was filled with tree's and lush grasses, which Lana had before walked across several times to get to her last period class as a freshmen. She looked forward, not giving, not even, one person the absolute time of day. She was afraid deep down, that someone might hurt her one day, a guy at that. She never looked at people eye to eye, unless it was a teacher or elders. Although Lana didn't look at anyone, she could feel the eyes watching her, the constant staring, her every move and when she smiled, it was rare, and could make any boy melt in their seats. In the yearbooks she was known as the teen celebrity at GAHS, in which she was admired by most and envied by many. She never wanted the fame, to be known as the daughter of the handsome french actor and of the beautiful European model, in which caught everyone's attention.  
  
Lana walked into her first period class and sat in the back, as she always did. She had favored sitting in the back since day one of school. She was in the academy for her voice, because her mother wanted her to, though she wanted her major to be Journalism, but still wanted her parents to not nag at her because she wanted something else. She had a beautiful voice, and sang in all of the musical's she could, because her mother protested she should and that Lana would regret it if she didn't.  
  
Lana set her glasses up on her head and kept contact at her backpack as she took a book from her bag and started to read into silently.   
  
"And I see the walking misery is back on this lovely Monday morning..." a young boy set his bag down in the seat next to Lana, he chuckled slightly to himself as he saw Lana look up to him. He could have died, the icy eyes of hers were like endless waves of the sea, shining with unspent frustration she had yet to swim in tears once she left for Honolulu next week.   
  
"I have you know, it isn't misery, its the protest of fame which follows me wherever I go, I really cant escape much..." she said almost in a whisper, so that none of the people listening for her to speak wouldn't hear her. The boy nodded.  
  
"Thats understandable enough, so is that why your awfully quiet, you never talk, or show us a glimpse of a smile, like in the magazines you posed for when you were little with your parents, you seemed quite amused..."   
  
"Things change after a while Joey..." she replied and regained her posture to go back to reading.  
  
"Lana, you need to learn to lighten up. Get a friend or two, atleast one..." Joey Adems held up his index finger then sighed pushing his bag from his chair and sitting down. "or not, its up to you."  
  
"I do so have a friend as you say, but unlike me, she lives in total peace farther way from here..." Lana said without looking up from her book.  
  
"Are you telling me your friends decised? Who would know that Lana Hilcraft was friends with ghost's..." Joey looked at Lana and a small smiled appered on her face.  
  
"No, she lives in Hawaii...whom I will be visiting very shortly." her voice trailed off at the end, and Joey barely got what she said at the end.  
  
"Thats good to hear, for a moment I thought I was your only friend." Joey nodded leaning back into his chair.   
  
"Only because your the only one who doesnt want to meet my parents, or want autographs or for me to take you shopping. Millan is almost thirty years old, and has enough money to satisfy her to her own likes and pleasures." Lana set a star and moon bookmarker back into the book. She still has that, Joey thought, thinking of the bookmark she had at the beginning of the high school, she had bought a single bookmark which she feel in love with. He remembered the saying on it, Wishes are dreams that are wating to come true. He always looked up to the saying himself. Joey nodded and looked up to the door way as a few more people wandered into the classroom.  
  
"Well yes, thats true. Im not really good with the whole 'fame' thing with you though, its not everyday you go to school with a celeberty..." or fall in love with one, Joey had wanted to say it to her since the first time he'd became friends with Lana, but never did.  
  
"To tell you the truth I would rather be a normal person than the daughter of a french actor and europian model, but I also like my beach house in Hoholulu, spring brake will be fun this year." she said in a wisper to Joey and she chuckled slightly. He nodded, knowing he would never have enough money to buy her the things she ever had, even if she would let him take her on a date. But however the two did go to lunch a few days in the week. There was a shopping cornor down the street from the school, which had a Subway, an Arby's, and a deli, who also sold pizza, pasta, and salads.   
  
"Well its not all 'fun' being broke and living in the middle of Qulf Breeze in a brick house which has been there for over fourty years , and it takes a hour, basically, to go to the beach and get a tan. But for you, you walk unto your front porch and you can lay there, privet beach in all..." Joey pointed out and Lana faintly nodded in agreence.   
  
"Thats true, but I have invited you over plenty of times, and you declined, so it wasnt my fault intensionally." Lana shook her index finger at him slightly.  
  
"Like I said, my mother wouldnt let me, she had work during those times, and we have but only one car miss money..."  
  
"I offered to pick you up..." she leaned back in her chair and spoke in a wisper still.  
  
"My house was a mess, we dont have house keepers..." Joey interupted.  
  
"Nither do we..." she smiled and pointed at herself. "your looking at the housekeeper my friend, thats how I earn my money, besides for my job down at the dock..."  
  
"Waitressing?" Joey asked. Lana nodded.  
  
"Very good, I see someone's doing their homework. Well, this weekend, my parents are going out for a dinner party saturdayr, and yet another time to house sit."  
  
"Oh fun." Joey mused.  
  
"Not really. But anyways, would you like to come over? I mean thats the last day Im going to be here, Sunday Im leaving for Honolulu. And if you dont have a ride, I can drive you to my house." she shrugged set the book upon on desk top.  
  
Joey nodded, and thinking if he had to run any airens saturday but he didnt think he did at all, since his mother and father were going on vacation as well, he'd have the house to himself that weekend and week.  
  
"Sure, my parents arent going to be here next week, there visiting some college friends of theirs in New York, and I myself, get to house watch." Joey said proudly since he never got to stay at the house any more alone.  
  
"Well then, I might as well cook something for us two then." she still kept her voice in a wisper and she winked. Joey smiled, and hiding his feelings for her, he wanted their friendship to last, and not brake because he asked her out.  
  
"That sounds great." Joey smiled wider this time and once the bell rang the two became less talkitive and started off on their work. Both of them were in chorus together, and thats where the two met. Joey had noticed Lana from the picture she had taken for that months magazine with her parents. She wore a white dress and a white ribbon in her hair. She held a black cat in her arms, as Joey remembered, its name was Luna. Althought Lana was ten years old at the time, she had lost the cat her freshmen year, it upset her more than anything, but she learned to cope with everything just fine.  
  
The week seemed to go by awfully fast, leaving Joey speechless that he was accually going to have dinner with Lana, at her house, on Saturday. He was excited and scared at the same time, but she was one of his closest friends.   
  
Saturday morning was great for Lana, she had woken up to silence through-out the whole house. Her parents left a note telling her they were going shopping before the big dinner and they wouldnt be back till later that night, and with that Lana swept through the house and cleaned anything that needed it, though there wasnt much to do, since Friday she had cleaned. By noon she had got dressed in a pair of bellbottem jeans which swept past her heels of her feet from the white high heels she wore, a tan whte blouse covered a tan tank top which was underneath. She wore her hair down and it laid ontop of her shoulders, and she wore a star hair pin in her hair. She looked like her mother, her blue eyes resembled ice, like her fathers and his deep black hair like her mothers, but her's was shaded with dark brown. Once she had cleaned up everything, dusted and made some desert, she once again walked out into the garage, where her car was and started off to Joey's house.  
  
Joey looked at himself in the mirror, he wore a tan button down shirt and a pair of jeans and white tennis shoe's with his bathing suit underneath, incase they were going to swim a bit. He smiled and heard a knock at the door and he sighed and walked to it.   
  
"lll be right there..." he called out and made his way to the front and opened the door slightly to reveal Lana staring at the door then looked to Joey. "Hey, Im glad to see you made it." Joey opened the door and he patted his pockets.   
  
"Oh but of course, I make it on time, in one peice, and greatful..." she smiled and Joey chuckled.   
  
"Thats always a blessing." he nodded and grabbed his house keys and his wallet and walked out. Lana moved to the side slightly as Joey came out and locked the door behind him.  
  
"I thought maybe we could stop by somewhere to eat, I think my parents thought because I wasnt going to be home they didnt need to shop." she said kind of embarrest.  
  
"Thats fine, I've been eating home cooked meals all week, its time for a bit of fast food for dinner."  
  
"But I did make desert, so there's something to be proud of." Lana said as they walked to her car. Joey climbed into the passenger seat and cooed on how clean her car was. As they were driving they talked about how school and what seemed to be good and bad, they staopped at a drive thru and got a bite to eat and then arrived at Lana's house.   
  
"Yes, much beautiful than I have remembered..." Joey nodded.  
  
"We got new gardeners last month and they repainted the house as well. Just the little fix-up they wanted done." Lana shrugged as they walked up her front steps and she fumbled slightly for her keys and opened the door letting Joey in and she brought him to the kitchen where they sat down to eat.  
  
"Ya, I just got off the phone with Millan, Im leaving tomorrow afternoon, I think. Well thats what Millan said..." Lana took a bite of the chinese food they had picked up.   
  
"So this Millan, how do you know her?" Joey asked while eating an egg roll.  
  
"Well the first year I was down there, I was sixteen, and I just bought the beach house next to hers. Millan is one of the top hotels owner in Hawaii, and we met eachother just by walking into our backyards, and from then, we've been great friends." She smiled thinking about everything. Joey nodded thinking that was a reasonible explanation, meeting eachother as neighbors and becoming friends.  
  
"What hotel is it?" Joey asked.  
  
"The Hyatt in Honolulu. We live right on the beach, really near the proporty she owns, and I must say Im looking forward to the masqaraid, they throw one every year for spring brake. Since Millan and me are bacholerets, we spend our time planing for it, then dance with guys we never met, and the funny thing is, we cant see eachothers faces, its the funest thing, because no one knowns its me." she chuckled thinking of it because thats the only time she had ever lived a life of mystery, besides the public stopped life she had lived endlessly since a child.  
  
"That seems reasonible." Joey sat back slightly in the chair, lost deeply in thought, but still listened to Lana.  
  
"Its is, maybe one day Ill be able to show you it, its a very beautiful place, and the people are absolutly friendly." Lana mused as she stood up gently picking up her garbage and tossing into the garbage. Joey stood up as well and threw his garbage away.  
  
"Do you want to go for a swim, that is if you have a swim suit?" Lana asked as she set her sun glasses in a beautiful rose painted porcilen bowl.  
  
"But of course." Joey smiled as he pushed in his chair.  
  
"Well thats good, but if you will, Ill be right back, I need to go change my clothes. You can venture around if you like." Lana smiled as she hurridly but gracefully walked up stin its rightful place.  
  
Joey looked at a few of the pictures on the wall, which he had come to the conclusion that they were taken not very long ago. Then looking at one of Lana, she looked like model, but her voice was like an angels, if she were anything like her parents, she would probably become a singer, but he knew to well that wasnt what Lana had wanted.   
  
"Arnt you going to change?" Lana asked as she came down the stairs. Joey was startled and set the picture back into place and he turned to face her direction. "Ya, where's the bathroom?" Joey asked trying to seem like he wasnt doing anything 'too' mysterious as Lana chuckled pointing up stairs.   
  
"Second door on the right..." Lana said as Joey nodded and walked upstairs and got changed.  
  
When he came downstairs he could hear a small sweet voice talking in French. Joey rounded the corner and saw Lana leaning of a counter talking ont he phone. She sounded as if everything was perfect, her tone of voice tol anyone she was talking to an elder. Speaking in french would mean she was on the phone with her father or grandmother, who lived in Paris, france all her life even as a child. Lana finished up the call and she placed the phone in its crib and she turned slightly.   
  
"My grandmother wanted to check up on everything, its a shame she wont learn english." Lana shrugged slightly and walked to Joey. "To the pool!" she laughed and Joey did as well as they walked to the pool, which her mother had wanted so they wouldnt have to settle for only a sandy beach. Joey smiled as he watched Lana stand upon the diving board and did a nosedive, Joey set his towel down on a lounge chair and waited till Lana came to the surface and he jumpe din. The water was at the right temperature for that time of day, it was around five 'o' clock then and the sun was setting very slowly by then as a few clouds passed by now and then. Lana laughed as she was splashed by Joey.  
  
"No fiar!" she chuckled and started off towards Joey who was slicking back his blonde hair as he laughed. Lana threw her arms around Joey and tried dunking him but had no luck, but Joey did because he moved around and he dunked her and he laughed as Lana came back up laughing.   
  
"Your much stronger than I am." Lana's eyes sparcled like the ocean, and had sofened up to be living a life without parents brothering her to do photo shoots or an interveiw. Joey noticed she loosened up more when they wernt at school, no one watching her, and no one there to make a follow out of the young women.  
  
"You seemed more relaxed Lana." Joey chuckled and swam over to the edge of the pool where she was at.  
  
"Because Im not being pushed around in the halls of school, or being asked my heards of people asking me to sign something of theirs, and for fun, I have to thank you for that..." Lana chuckled and smiled softly. "plus, I seem more relaxed when Im with a friend, such as you Joey, because I've known you for a long time. And Im also not under the stress of school at the moment, so for now, its perfect." Joey nodded in agreeing with her about the whole issue of her life.  
  
"Wait till summer, now thats the only three months which i can truely say I look forawrd too, especally this year, because its our last before college..." Joey mused happily and folded his arms on the light tiles on the ground and looked at Lana, who nodded.  
  
"Yes, thats for sure. What are you planning to do for college? I remember you saying something about solo singing?" Lana asked.  
  
"I thought about it alot, but my mother thinks I should strive for something more than stardom, like writing or becoming a lawyer..." Joey shivered at the thought. "I told her that I would try, just to make her happy for me, and if I didnt like the profession, I would go with my major, which is..."  
  
"Singing.." Lana said amused.  
  
"Right!" Joey held a thumbs up and nodded. "Its nice to see we're on the same page, and for you, Miss money?" Joey asked.  
  
"I havent thought much about anything yet, I want to be a journalist so bad, but my parents think I should go for something more higher in rank, to be my own boss, but I find in un-rulely in my own way. But singing is a probable occupation for me for a while until my parents dont own me much, so until then, Im a singer..." she siad in a slight french accent she had always had.  
  
"Ahh, thata girl, now how about you say we going eat some dessert, because I have to be home my ten, or my mother will have a fit once I dont pick up the phone..." Joey wispered slightly and they chuckled.  
  
"Sure, and I dont want Ms. Adems to be angrey because I kept you out later than you were supposed to be." Lana smiled.  
  
"Oh never, my mother mad, please my dear Lana, she only get fustrated. From the wise words of Ms. Adems herself." Joey murmured and smirked.  
  
"Sarcasim is wonderful." Joey nodded.  
  
"In more ways than one." Lana agreed and pushed herself up from the side of the pool and grabbed her towel. Joey watched her and he was lost in deep admirreration of her eldlessly long legs, shaply figure, and wise looks. Joey, himself, got out of the pool and dried off as the two were walking back to the house and Lana disappered back upstairs to her room and then the bathroom to take a quick shower and ready herself. She had to stop by a few places after she dropped Joey off at his house, and she thought it was perfect timing as well. Joey sat downstairs, after getting dressed and dried off, and watched television. Though he didnt pay too close attention to what he was watching he was lost in deep thought, about lana leaving tomorrow, the Hyatt hotel, Millan Whittney, he thought.   
  
Lana came strolling downstairs and happened to look to Joey who was silently watching tv, and she picked up her purse and motioned for him.  
  
"Ready Joey?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yep." He smiled and stood up turning off the tv and walking with stuff to her car. The drive back to Joey's house was full of talk about the time they spent and how they liked eachothers company.   
  
"I hope you have a great time in Honolulu..." he smiled and kissed her cheek as a thank-you and she grinned.  
  
"Thank you, I plan so much of it to be wonderful. Ill call you when I get back alright? Bye Joey!" she waved as she drove off. And with that, Joey went inside and sat in his living room watching a current basketball game and thought some more, making a few phone calls here and there.  
  
Lana arrived home at half past ten. She had stopped to pick out a mascquade costume, a mask, and other accessories. The costume was a short Yellow dress that had black cloth underneath and it was longer, showing off an lovely womens legs. It was a spighetti strapped dress in whih she picked out black high heels which tied up all the way to from two inches of her knee's, and a mask which she feel in love with. It was black and had brilent black and gold feather that covered the mask, and beautiful diamonds that made a small 'v' in the front more resembling a terra on the forhead. She had bought a single yellow ribbon, which was bright with diamonds that made an asstondishing piece of jewlrey. Lana thought she looke dlike a princess once she modeled her outfit in her room, and for the night, putting the lovely outfit away and packed her things for the afternoon ahead of her.  
  
her parents had come home around three 'o' clock in the morning, though Lana was already to bed. She had cleaned the house and left everything spotless.   
  
The next morning, the sun was hiden by clouds which rolled in early that morning, Lana looked at her clock and yawned sitting up in bed and she stood up and made her bead silently as she got her things and got ready in the bathroom.   
  
She yawned a few times while fixing her brakefast and yet again she was alone in the house, just silence, because her parents were sleeping from their late night. Lana had eaten her food while she finished packing and she loaded her things into her trunk and went up the stairs again to her parents room and kissed each on the cheek and walked back to her car. The drive to the airport was peaceful as she listened to her music.  
  
The plain ride was long and peaceful, because firstclass was a great nicesity for any diva on the road. As she stepped out of the plain she walked down the narrow walkway and coming out she met up with Millan who came to her with open arms. Millan had a tan that was perfect, Hawaiian to the bone, and it satisfied her deeply.   
  
"Baby, you look so beautiful! How was your flight darling?" Millan said looking Lana from head to toe.  
  
"Oh the flight was great, not much turbulence like last time, and look at you, you've been working out havent you?" Lana smiled looking at Millan and she smiled.  
  
"Well, we upgraded our fitness center at the Hyatt, and for me, it means everything I want to use, I can." Millan held a hand to her hip.  
  
"Thats great! Im an so glad to be out of my parents grasp, they were out all night last night, and they didnt even see me to the airport, or at least the door, I just let them sleep."  
  
"Poor dears, I know what would cheer you up, your house!" Millan chuckled and helped Lana with a suitcase.  
  
Joey watched as Lana, and as he guess Millan, started off down the airport to terminal to get her other bag. Joey sighed, wondering why he even let hiself follow Lana down to Honolulu. He walked off after the two slowly and trailing behind. He had paid for a week to stay at the Hyatt.  
  
Lana opened her door to the house and walked in and smiled.  
  
"Oh have I missed this..." she looked forward at the beach outside her back pourch and she rolled her things to her room so things wouldnt be a clutter. Millam had some paper work to attend too once she dropped Lana off at the house and she left Lana to rest up a bit.. Lana spent some time unpacking and then some of cleaning and dusting a bit. Millan had been kind enough to stock the fridge of food so she didnt have to go shopping once she got there. Lana had changed her clothes and desided to drive over to the hotel and grab a bite to eat and check out anything new, and play formal celeberty for the week as she had done years ago. Lana wore a nice white spring dress and she wore a white sun hat that held back her hair in a white ribbon and it looked beautiful on her with the soft white high heels to complete her figures. She sat into the white eclipse convertible she had rented for the week and drove off to the hotel, and once arriving there, she left her car with valet, whom seemed to know her quiet well. Millan had told the whole staff and hotel that teen dream Lana Hilcraft was coming that week. She faked an award winning smile as she passed by crowds of tourist's and locals. She loved to hotels layout and loved the La De More Cafe' which Millan had favored as well. Lana walked down the wide and beautifully decorated walls and walkways. The wall paper was of grape vines, one of the most popular of Millan's pick. The walls were a gold and yellow spungged paint with beautiful plants everywhere. And in the Cafe' there was a beautiful Sakura tree in the center of the surroundings. The Cherry tree was transported stright from Japan, and the finest piece Millan had thought she had ever bought. In the hotel it was very cultural, especally since the Japanese mostly came over and Amereicans and other as well.  
  
Lana walked to the front and looked at the young women tending the front counter. The women was startled, but looked up with a smile.  
  
"Welcome Miss Lana Hilcraft..." the women bowed her head slightly as she made her way with Lana to a seat that was arranged for her by a window that she choose and favored over the others.  
  
Joey was caught off gaurd to see her at the cafe. The waitresses communicated with eachother about Lana and Joey smiled to himself hearing their gossip and think to himself that the night before he was at her house and they were friends.   
  
Lana had eaten a light cerser salad, because she had a big lunch on the air plain, and for once they served edible food there. She sat silently and ate her food and soon after she paid what she owned and walked over to where they cherry tree was at and she leaned over the railing a bit and admirred it. Joey had noticed the tree that was planted there, one of the prettiest he had seen before. But instead of admirring the tree, he looked at Lana, who seemed so happy now than she did at school.   
  
"Gourgous isnt it?" One of the waitresses commened and stood by Joey's table and he turned around with a smile and nodded.  
  
"Unspeakable..." He was talking about lana while the waitress was talking about the tree.  
  
"Here is your bill sir, I hope you have a nice day." the women walked off to the other tables. Joey took out his wallet and set out the money for the food and a five dollar tip and he walked back to his room. He didnt want to bump into Lana while both of them were there, and if they did, then he would have to make up an excuse, but he was hoping not to talk to her till tomorrow nights masquarde party. From the looks of Lana, she seemed very happy and relaxed, at ease. Joey convinced himself to take a walk down to the beach later that night and see if he could find Lana's beach house. But for now, he descided to go walk around and get a feel for the place. Joey stopped a few times at the mention of Lana's name, and with a smile he walked on. He setted into an elevator, and a stunning young women was in there as well, and he noticed that the women looked like the one who met Lana at the airport. He stepped in and stood for a moment.  
  
"What level sir?" Millan asked kindly. Joey looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Oh..." he paused. "Um eight please..." he finally said and looked down to his feet as he jammed his hands into his pockets. Millan chuckled and pressed the button of the level. She was used to it, tourist were usually nervous, and being in a new invironment made it reasonable. "So where are you from?" Millan asked, making small talk for the ride up, she had to go to the top where her main office was.  
  
"Gulf Breeze, Florida..." He managed to say with out studdering.  
  
"Oh really?" Joey nodded still looking down.  
  
"My dear friend lives there..." Millan smiled turning to him. Joey nodded and found out it was Millan as he had seen earlier that day. The elevator stopped and Joey went to step off and Millan touched his shoulder.  
  
"By any chance, do you know Lana Hilcraft?" Joey paused, thinking on what to say, he only shook his head no, and regreated it greatly.  
  
"Too bad, you should meet her, she is accually here on spring vacation. If you know where the line of privet beach houses are, they're right to the left of the hotel, her's is the white mansion looking one the last on the line..." she smiled. Joey looked to her and nodded with a smile and thought to himself that was too easy.  
  
"Ill try and meet her, but I doubt she would want to meet me..." he nodded slightly as he walked off to his room. Millan merely shook her head with a steady grin as she stepped back into the the elevator and continued to her office.  
  
Lana yawned as she came back to her beach house, she had a long day, of mostly flying and walking around. It was already nine o clock and she thought she might swim some laps before calling it a night. She changed into her bikini and she walked outside after turning on the lights, the pool lights were already on. Lana walked down the first two steps and slightly splashed herself to get used to it and she gently slid into the water and floated backward for a few seconds before pushing herself to the wall. She set her feet on the side of the wall and pushed off swimming some laps.  
  
Joey leaned against a fence post, which was made rather low, and it was easy for anyone to watch whomever can in the backyard, he staied quiet and admirred her large yet graceful strokes and when she occasionally looked up to catch her his heart skipped a beat. after about ten minuets before she slung her hair back and strightened it out before she came out of the pool she stepped out of the pool and Joey found himself breathless. It was like she walke din slow motion for him, she had reached behind her back and slowly untied her bikini top and she had picked up her towel and covered herself up and walked up the porch steps and laid her top out to dry, and by morning she knew it would have when the sun came up. She wrapped the towel around her curved figure and walked inside. Joey sighed lightly and turned and started off back away from the house when he saw a light pop on right by him as he walked over to a window, that had a single layer of lace curtains there. She was digging in her bags trying to find her night clothes and settled for the pair of pink plade boxer shorts and a white skin tight tank top. She grabbed her other clothes which were on the bed before and walked into the bathroom and got changed, coming back out with her hair washed and up in a tight bun with strands of silky brown free. Her long legs looked compleat and she wore her favorite slippers, pink fuzzy one's she had bought herself years ago. He stood watching her as she set her things off her bed and she decided to call it a night and shut out the lights. Joey yawned slightly and he walked back to the hotel. He staied up till midnight thinking over what he was going to say or do at the masqurade tomorrow night.  
  
The next morning it was sunny outside, not a cloud in site. Millan was outside in the front of the hotel diresting several people who were decorating for the masquarde. She had a clip bored in her hand and it seemed a vain was popping out of her head at all time, besides when Lana came up to her.  
  
"Good morning deary, how was your beauty sleep? I hope better than mine." Millan laughed as did Lana.  
  
"I feel asleep pretty early last night, I was exhausted." Lana smiled and adjusted the rose tint sunglasses she wore that day with a white tank top and a pair of faded bell bottom jeans and a pair of high flip flops.  
  
"Your looking comfortible, where are you going today?"  
  
"The salon of course." Lana smiled keeping a hand on her purse which she had drappe around her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, well then, I dont want to keep you then, plus I have to direct these people on some things." Millan winked.  
  
"Alright Mill, Ill see you tonight!" Lana waved as she walked into the hotel and too the resident salon inside.  
  
She looked stunning after three hours at the salon. First off she got a massage, to losen her tension, then she got her hair done and a pedicure at the same time. Then she did her nails, and the people did her make up, very beautifully. Her hair was put up in several little knots or balls on top of her head like three and it was curled to perfection. She got back to her house and she made herself a late lunch, it was already three o clock and she had two hours left till the party. So she ate slowly while watching televison, then cleaning a few things and getting changed into her stunning outfit. She sat on her bed tieing up her last winnding high heels ribbon. She stood up and took out a bok and took out the mask and the catish ears that went with the mask. She put them into her hair and she chuckled at herself, them she put the mask to her face and smiled. She loved the fact that she was going to play as the 'mysterious' women tonight, and no one but Millan would know it was her. She stung her neclace around her neck and she fasened a pair of silver hoops into her first ear pircing, then smaller hoops in her second ear percing. She smiled at her accomplishments of the day and walked out of her room holding her mask in her right hand she she heard a knock on the door. She walked to it and saw that Millan was all dressed, she wore an ice blue flowing gown and a mask of with and the same blue of her dress and white giltter which only covered up over her eyebrows and to the beginning of her nose and she smiled.  
  
"Ready?" Millan asked with a pleasent smile. Lana chuckled slightly as she wlake out of the house locking the door behind her as she held onto her purse The two walked to the limo which was waiting for them, and as soon as they got into the limo, they were talking about how their days were, then commented eachother on their dresses and they soon arrived at the hotel and a caufuer opened the door and let the two ladies out of the car and they walked up arm in arm up the steps and into the area of the party.   
  
"Wow, you did an awsome job Mill, this place is magnificent, and there's alot of people here tonight." Lana mused as she looked around, not even lifting her mask up.  
  
"Its all in a days work, and without your help my dear it would be nothing." Millan teased her always for her aftive mind and beautiful thoughts and dreams.  
  
Millan excused herself to go talk with some of the rival hotel owners and managers and left Lana to wander around some and speak out everything.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" A males voice said to Lana as she turned around slightly to see a tall male and be bowed slightly to her. He wore a white tux and he had a red rose in the tux pocket. The mask he wore was white and had glittery blood red tiger stripes on the mask as well. Her wore a white set of cat ears which she found amusing.  
  
"I noticed you once you walked in, and I found you as an interesting person, since I myself, have a pair of cat ears." He stood up and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, that much is true, and as yourself, your like a tiger, and I a tigress." Lana chuckled lightly, she had left the purse in the limo so she wouldnt lose it.  
  
"A very beautiful one at that Ma'lady. And if you dont mind, would you care to dance?" He held out his hand for an invitation and Lana smiled and laid to rest her hand in his. His hands were nicer than her fathers, not as manly or rugged. In other words they were smooth and comfortible and Lana smiled happily as they walked out to the dance floor. The man turned to her and Lana set her hand on his shoulder and he a hand on her hip. Lana chuckled as they started off, she hadnt danced in qiute some time.  
  
"I feel so embarrest, I havent dance since last summer, Im afrade Im a little rusty." Lana admitted as she tried to follow along.  
  
"Dont feel bad, its nothing anyone would hurt you over. Plus, some of the people dont even know how to dance as good." He smiled to her. Lana chuckled at his comment and she smiled once again.  
  
"That is terribly true, I had once watched my mother and father ballroom dance, and I couldnd stop laughing, it was the most funniest thing." she remembered the time. Yes, that was funny, he thought and smiled.  
  
"I loved watching my mother and father dance, it was so great to see two people getting along. Especally your parents." He grinned. Lana held back for a moment but thought this night was worth taking chances.  
  
"May I ask, what is you name?" Lana asked. He didnt say anything for a moment and he smiled at her.  
  
"Joey, and you?" Joey already knew the answer to that question but he didnt want to seem so obvious.  
  
"I knew I reconized your eyes. Mr. Adems what are you doing here?" Lana was suprised, she had never thought she would see Joey there. Joey laughed.  
  
"Well, I desided I didnt want to sit at home all week, so I thought it was more interesting to stalk you to Honolulu for the week. So are you mad at me?" Joey asked causously.  
  
"Not at all!" Lana chuckled at him and she grinned.  
  
"Are you staying at the hotel?"  
  
"Ya, its amasingly beautiful up here, I never really imangined it so, but it is."   
  
"I know." Lana agreed. The song drifted into a slow song and Joey cringed a bit before he brought lana closer to his own body. Lana was comfortible with him and didnt mind one bit. Joey leaned his head over Lana's shoulder and she held her hands around his neck.   
  
"So are you liking your vacation?" Joey asked.  
  
"Very much, I just cant wait for summer, then I get to relax out here longer then shift off to college somewhere. Escaping my parents is one of the best things by far." She admitted.   
  
"I think your lying, your parents arnt bad to you one bit..." he smiled.  
  
"Why would I lie? Their never at home or their sleeping, half the time I dont know where my parents have scattered too..."  
  
"Its like your the parent, and their the kids?" Joey had smelled her purfume and it made his heart sing praises of the beautiful sweet sent of Givinchi. Lana hated to admit it to anyone, but thats who it felt, she was stuck cleaning, though for inncome which didnt bother her that much. But her parents not coming home till late at night, or not calling her to say they made it somewhere safe.  
  
"Exactly..." Lana wispered into his ear as she closed her eyes and moved softly with him.  
  
"Maybe you should try to relax instead of worriying." he wispered into her ear. "maybe have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he knew he was taking a big jump from like to love in less than an hour but he thought it was worth it.  
  
"I would like that, yes." she chuckled lightly. "We can eat at my house, Millan filled it full of food, and we can watch some movies maybe." Joey liked the idea, he thought that might be the moment he could make his move. He smiled to himself and Millan came wobbling over, she had a few drinks too many. Joey looked at her as she came towards them and he back slowly away from Lana who looked to Millan.  
  
"Oh deary, you found someone." Millan spoke drunkenly and collapsed as Joey caught her in his arms. Lana shook her head and held a hand to her head as well.   
  
"My dear Millan..." Lana laughed.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Joey asked as he held Millan in his arms.  
  
"No, only on good days, can you bring her to the limo, its right outside?" Lana asked.  
  
"Of course." he said as Lana led the way. She had taken off her mask and set it by her purse int he back and Lana gave directions to the limo driver. Joey laid Millan on the opposite seat from where lana sat. Joey climbed into the limo as well and shut the door, they thought if Millan didnt wake up when they got to her house that Joey would assist her to bed with lana's help as well.  
  
"Im so sorry Joey, this never happened before, the only time she's a heavy drinker, is when she see's an ex boyfriend with another women." Lana crossed her legs and dusted off her dress.  
  
"Its alright, its not your fault one bit, plus, Im used to this, because my sister came home drunk one night while our parnts were out of town. And now of course she's off at college in Maine." Joey found his experiences humorious. Lana smiled. The carcame to a slow stop and the driver unlocked the doors. Joey crawled out of the door and took Millan into his arms again and Lana told the driver that the ride was great and thanked him. She grabbed Millan's and her's purses and mask and unlocked the door to Millan's house and they put her to bed. Joey and Lana walked back to her house soon after and Lana yawned turing on the lights.   
  
"Here's my house, its absolutly lovely in the mornings, the water reflects into the house." Lana said as she set down her purse on the counter and walked to her phone and checked for any messages. Joey stood looking at her house with his hands in his pockets he had his mask on top of his head while he looked around.   
  
"Do you want me to call you a cab?" Lana asked and Joey looked to where Lana was at.   
  
"Nah, its fine, the hotel is not that far from here." Joey replied. Lana came out of her office and she held her hands to her ears undoing her earings.   
  
"Are you sure, I dont want to hear that you fell into a sand dune or were mugged by sand crabs.." Lana laughed as she set them in a jewlry bowl, she started off at her necklace.   
  
"I doubt it Lana, I've walked some since I've been down here."Joey walked over and lifted her hair up and undid the neclace for her.  
  
"Ya, but I still worry." she shrugged. Joey turned her around slightly and he smiled.   
  
"You worry about me?" Lana's eyes met his and she smiled.  
  
"Yes, because your my friend and you..." Joey cut her off as he bent down and kissed her. He pulled back slowly and looked down at Lana. She looked suprised and she looked up slowly to him, she couldnt speak, she was to shocked, was this really happening, she thought trying to search for words.  
  
"Im sorry Lana." Joey looked down and reached his hand to his neck nervously, he didnt believe he accually kissed Lana Hilcraft.  
  
"Dont be..." she smiled up at him and it shocked Joey to see she wasnt fighting him off by now, she leaned up and kissed him again, this time longer than the first. For some reason Lana had been waiting for him to do something like this, she smiled to herself knowing she felt safer with him than anyone else. Joey held her in his arms and Lana kept her hand on Joeys neck.   
  
"God, I love you Lana." Joey wisepred to her as he stopped to look down at her again and the words made her blush as they held eachother in the living room. Joey smiled at her and kissed her on the forhead, he knew that she kissed him back, and that she must have felt something for him, he knew she must have been afrade by the words that she never heard them from a man before. But somehow he knew she was happy inside to know he was there for her, he leaned down again and pausing for a moment to see Lana focus her eyes to his she closed her eyes once their lips touched and so did Joey.   
  
Lana laid in her bed looking to the ceiling, staring off into deep space. Joey looked at her from the other side of the room and smiled thinking about her as he walked to her and leaned over to her kissing her gently on the lips. Lana cupped his face in her hands as she lay still with Joey's body next to her's. He smiled to her as they kissed and soon after he went into her, causing tears of happiness to feel Lana's eyes.  
  
The sun arose the next morning and Lana moved her hand slightly as she was alone in bed, thinking everything was just a dream. She yawned and herd a clanking of pots and pans in the kitchen. Her bedroom door was closed and she smiled before climbing out of bed and got dressed.   
  
Joey hadnt been able to sleep that good, and got up early in the morning and desided to make Lana and him some brakefast.  
  
"What are you cooking?" Lana asked as she drapped her arms around Joey's neck looking at him from over his shoulders.  
  
"Brakefast for two madam..." Joey chuckled and he spun around picking Lana up in his arms and kissed her on the lips and she laugehd softly as he set her back on the ground.  
  
"How'd you sleep sweetheart?" he asked as he hugged her close to him.   
  
"Very well, you?" Lana smiled.  
  
"Well enough to not need coffee this morning." Joey laughed slightly.  
  
"I thrilled you last night eh?" Lana teased as she laughed and walked to the tea kettle on the stove and pushed a button to start warming the kettle.  
  
"You know you did accually, I thought you would beat me down, throw me out of the house, or call the police or something..." Joey admitted and heard Lana snort with laughter.  
  
"I wouldnt do that to you..." Lana turned around and walked to him and smiled.  
  
"Oh you wouldnt?" Joey crossed his arms teasing her.  
  
"Ya, because I...I well, I do love you..." She said and Joey smiled ear to ear it felt like to him at her words.  
  
"So you do feel the same way I do about you." Joey said and Lana nodded as she leaned against the counter.  
  
"I never knew this would ever happen as fast, for a long time I wanted to be more than friends, but I also didnt want to hurt our friendship." Lana hated to admit.  
  
"So many nights I thought about asking you to go out with me, but I always got so nervous when I came to say anything to you, that I just excepted the fact we might be better off as friends."  
  
"Or now more." Lana added as she walked to him and he held her in his arms as they waited for brakefast and talked. That night Lana sat cudled with Joey while watching a movie, after a dinner he had made that night.  
  
The weekend was there amongst them, and Joey smiled as he kissed Lana for the night.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning darling. I love you..." Joey walked down the walk way to an awaiting cab.  
  
"I love you too, Joey!" she waved and watched the cab pull away and she leaned against the door post she smiled as she reached into her pockets for her keys, deciding to take a ride down the coast. She grabbed a pink hoodie from the closet and locked up her house as she ventured to the garage. She smiled and she slid into the front seat and started up her car. She turned on her radio to whatever picked up. She listened to oldies that she had remembers as a kid. She rode down the coats past people and cars, houses, hotels, and everything possible causing any attractions for tourists. The sun had started to go down by then, the sunset causing the horizon to be magnificent with many colors. Lana pulled to the side of the road and leaned against the side of the car watching the sunset and the ocean, thinking of how romantic it was to be sitting there just then, watching what she had always loved to do, with or with out family, friends, or lovers. It was something she loved to watch no matter how long it would be, she watched it until no more color traced the sky. She sighed wishing she would be able to stand there for eternity watching the ocean's ripples and the sun's show in the afternoon sunset. She pushed herself from herself from the side and walked to her side of the car and slid back in. She turned of the turn signal and seeing no one was coming she turned out into the open lane and headed back to the house. She Smiled to herself as she took off her glasses as she listened to a love song playing on the radio and she looked up as she saw car lights coming at her, it was like in slow motion.   
  
Joey ran down the hallway of the hospital and into a waiting room where Millan sobbed to herself silently.  
  
"Millan! What happened? I came as soon as I could..." Joey said frantically walking up to her. Millan looked up at him her eyes swollen with tears and new ones filling up in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Deary, she was in the car accident..." A sob excapped Millan's throat. "She's in critical condition, the driver that hit her...had been drunk, he died on impact." Millan started to cry once again and Joey sat down next to her and hugged her, his own tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"The doctor said it was looking faint for her..." Millan managed to say from the river f tears flowing down her once rosy cheeks, and now pale. "God, I cant lose her, she's like my daughter, she's my baby....She's my baby Joey."  
  
"She wont die Millan, she's much stronger than that." Joey whispered behind his own tears. Millan pulled away gently and she looked at him and she dabbed her eyes with the tissue she held. "I still cant imagine life without her. I've been there for her to cry, she was misunderstood, she just wanted a normal life. Now she's laying in the hospital with tubes sticking out of her and doctor's filling her drugs and pain killers." Millan sobbed trying to control herself but she held her hands to her face as she cried and shook her head. Joey looked down as tears stained his jeans and she clenched his fists.  
  
"Please Lana, please don't die...I love you too much for your life to be over..." Joey sobbed. "I love you Lana, please, please..." He sobbed again.  
  
It was about an hour before the doctor came out, looking grim and tired, he walked in front of Millan and Joey. Joey stood up, hoping for the best.  
  
"Well doctor?" Joey whispered.  
  
"She is uncausious right now and she lost a lot of blood. We wont know for sure if she'll live through the night sir, she's looking terribly bad from her concussions." The doctor told them and new tears came into Millan's eyes as she cried again softly. Joey looked down.   
  
"May I see her?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes, you may." The doctor said with a nod. Joey looked down to Millan and helped her up.   
  
"Thank you very much doctor." Joey held back his tears and the doctor nodded to him.   
  
"I hope for the best..." The older Hawaiian doctor told him. "The world would be different without Lana Hilcraft, my prayers be with you all..." The doctor walked away quietly Joey looked pale and tired as he walked to the room where Lana was in. When he opened the door Millan's eyes filled up and she wept as she ran to Lana's side and held her hand which her arms were terribly bruised with scrapes and cuts. Joey stood in the door way for a moment before granting himself the courage to go to her. He took a seat in a chair right by Lana's bed side and he held her other hand, looking at her cold, yet beautiful face, which was badly bruised. It almost made him want to kill the dead drunk idiot who almost killed his love of his life.   
  
After thirty minuets of being in the room, Millan cried so much to feel a ocean, Joey told her to go home and get some rest, and he would call her if anything happened. Joey spent the night at the hospital, resting his head on a spot of the bed which Lana didn't occupy. He held her hand when he went to sleep, as tears run down his cheeks.  
  
The sun rose up in the morning, shining into the room. Joey felt fragile fingers running through his hair as he started to wake up. He felt a warmer hand him his and he looked up to see Lana smiling weakly down at him.  
  
"Good morning honey." Lana's voice was harse and unstable and Joey cupped her hand in his hands and he kissed it and cried.  
  
"Oh my God Lana, I'm so sorry I didn't stay with you last night, if I would have stayed you wouldn't have been hurt..." Joey cried softly. Lana felt his warm tears washing over her hand and she hugged him close to her.  
  
"Joey, it wasn't your fault, God was watching over me." She whispered and drew his face up with her bruised and tubbed hand. "He only takes those who's time is up and I'm still here." She whispered.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't bare to think of losing you Lana, The doctor told us you didn't have a chance of making it last night, was so scared of losing you. I love you so much Lana." Joey cried and he held her close to him.   
  
"And you always remember that I love you too, now and forever Joey. Please remember that, even if I go tomorrow, remember it always, you have a whole life ahead of you..."  
  
"And you do too Lana, please, please don't make me think of the possibilities." Joey looked into her eyes, he could see that she was tired and hurting deep inside by his tears and his own pain. He looked down and wiped his tears away.  
  
"I was so scared Lana." Joey whispered as he grasped a tissue in his hands.  
  
"I know you were..." She whispered back, she leaned back into the pillows that were propped up and she looked a the ceiling.  
  
"It was like I saw my life flash in front of my eyes, my childhood, my parents, Luna, us first meeting, Tuesday night and all this week. I saw how great my life was, the car hit me head on and I remember hearing yells and screams. Feeling my blood around me as paramedic's look down at me trying to keep me awake. It was like a dream, not knowing its real, not feeling anything, watching figures walk passed up, to you, around you..." She paused still looking to the ceiling, she coughed a bit and cleared her throat. Joey was looking at her as she spoke.  
  
"I never knew such of an experience could change a person not only physically, but emotionally and mentally. I heard people around me saying I wasn't going to make it, that the guy who hit me died and it looked like I would too..." She coughed again as Joey held her hand tightly, afraid she would float away from him forever. "Then I awoke and saw you." She whispered and smiled looking down at him as she cleared her throat. She looked terribly pale from the loss of blood and the amount of drugs they were pumping into her was unbelievable and he hurt inside to see her like that, scratched up, bruised and hooked up to so many machines it hurt him. She laid her head back weakly and cleared her throat once more before going back to sleep. Joey held her hand I his and rubbed the back of her hand with his and he sat thinking.   
  
The doctor's came and checked up on her a few times and during the afternoon she feel into aroma, which led her heard rate to decrease greatly. Millan was called back down to the hospital, she was now on a respirator and stuck in eternal dream's for the present. Joey didn't shed a tear this time around but he held and comforted Millan as she wept endlessly, like she did the night before, even when she left and was a home. Joey remembered the words she told him and her voice played back in his head over and over again. That night Joey sat in the room staring silently at Lana as she slept endlessly.   
  
"I remember when we first met, you were petrified to be going to a high school full of teenager fans..." He spoke aloud as if she heard him.  
  
"I saw you walk into my chorus class and I never felt so breathless, speechless and weak in my life. I saw you, and I knew I had to be with you, be your friend, and maybe one day your boyfriend or husband." He looked down at his hands which were folded in his legs.   
  
"I never told you how much I loved you or how much I cared. I might never get the chance to tell you all the things I ever wanted to, but I will always remember what you told me Lana." A tear ran down his cheek and it feel upon his hands.  
  
"I love you very much Lana, I want you to know that, I always loved you, even when we didn't know each other in real life, it was like I knew you, and I love you so much..." He said again and another tear feel to his hands. "I will always..." He whispered as on que, he heard a flat beeping noise from the machine she was hooked up too. He closed his eyes and it was like he felt her standing by him, comforting his own soul. He bit his lip and stood up slowly and walked to Lana's body and looked down at her fragile and cold body. He leaned down and paused for a moment, before he kissed her forehead and a tear fell unto her face.  
  
"I love you Lana...I always will, that's my promise to you." He whispered and held his hand to his face wiping tears away as he shut off the machien she was hooked too and he took a last look at his one and only love and placed a sheet over her face, in respect of her.  
  
"Lana Hilcraft, daughter of Willum and Molly Hilcraft, died early this morning after a server car accident which left her in aroma a day later. She was eighteen years old and graduating this year." The news reports hit every line of news paper t TV and world wide.  
  
.::Graduation day. June 5th 04'::.  
  
Joey stood at a podium and looked out over the crowd.  
  
"Today, is our day of celebration, to class of 04'." Joey cleared his throat slightly.  
  
"And today, I remember Lana Hilcraft, she would have made this day more stunning than it is already. I was there, when Lana was in the hospital, and when she died about two months ago." He said into the microphone as he tried hard to hold back his tears.  
  
"She was my best friend and I loved her for being free around me and as she smiled. I watched her as she walked, talked and worked. She was graceful, beautiful, and a nice person all around, and that's why I wished she could be here today, standing with me up here, congratulating the classes. I felt more than friendship with Lana Hilcraft, I love her still, and I made her a promise I will forever keep in my heart." He felt his eyes water up and a tear falling down his cheek.   
  
"I will always love Lana Hilcraft, and in my eyes we were as one. I thought the day she was in the accident, I had lost her, I cried and thought what my life would be about if I lost her, until the next morning she woke up and stopped my heart with a warm smile. She told me that she loved me, that she always would, and she wanted me to remember that. And today, I still do, and from her words, I'm starting a foundation, that with the help of Mr. and Ms. Hilcraft, and on behalf of Lana Hilcraft..." The crowd started to clap and a few people blew their noses and wiped tears away.  
  
"The foundation is to help keep the roads safe, and to stop drunk drivers, like the one that killed Lana, and many others as well. In memory of her, I congratulate the call of 2004! We did it!" Joey smiled as everyone clapped and cheered and the classes threw their hats into the air.  
  
Joey stepped off the podium and it felt like slow motion that everyone was running past him to their sons and daughters. Joey walked forward down the walkway, he looked up, and it was like Lana was in front of him watching him as he came towards her, tears stream down her tanned face and her could hear her whispers.   
  
"You did it, I love you Joey, I'm so proud you you." He smiled at the ghost he saw and she looked extremely happy. That night, he sat reading the book Lana had been reading, and he found that it reminded him of her. He sat wishing she would have stayed longer than she did, but somehow he knew, she was there with him.  
  
The End- 


End file.
